Leopardfoot
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Leopardkit Leopardpaw Leopardfoot Leopardfoot |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt, Redtail Willowpelt, Spottedleaf Pinestar Tigerstar Nightkit, Mistkit |mentor = Robinwing |apps = None |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None }} Leopardfoot is a sleek black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :She is a minor character in this book, and is only seen during a Gathering. It is mentioned that she was pregnant with kits, and at the Gathering, Ottersplash heads for her immediately to find out if she had given birth yet. Crookedjaw wondered whether she or Brightsky would be the first one to start their kitting. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is born to Swiftbreeze and is the sister of Patchkit in ThunderClan. She and her brother show Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp. Then her and her brother bother the older apprentices Dapplepaw and Whitepaw, until they show them hunting crouches and other things they've learned. Bored, Bluekit and Snowkit disappear. Leopardkit then reminds Dapplepaw that she had promised to take them into the forest. Dapplepaw denies it, but in the end agrees to take the kits up to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony earning the name Leopardpaw and getting Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice commenting that when Bluepaw says she was learning how to use her skills for hunting, she was really just collecting moss. Bluepaw is slightly offended but Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later saying that denmates share. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother when he is disappointed that he isn't chosen, mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She later asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is too nervous to eat before their first battle. She accepts Snowpaw's meal as well. :In the battle, she receives a bad stomach wound. She bleeds heavily and has to be taken back to camp. Her mother and Bluepaw bring her back and her injury is treated. Fortunately, she makes a quick recovery and is soon back in training. :She later receives her warrior name, Leopardfoot, along with her brother, Patchpelt. :Later, she is shown as the mate of ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter. In contrast, Mistkit and Nightkit die. It is mentioned that she had a hard and early birth. Goosefeather asks why the Clan leader's mate had such a hard birth, saying StarClan was angry. The old medicine cat also sees evil in Tigerkit and tries to warn the Clan. The cats do not take him seriously, and Leopardfoot seems oblivious to Goosefeather's warnings. :After his siblings die, Tigerkit is spoiled by his mother and the rest of the Clan, because he is the only kit in the Clan. Leopardfoot is seen several times telling everyone what a great son she has, and she is also seen arguing with her stubborn kit. :During Snowfur's kitting, Bluefur brings a stick and tells Leopardfoot that it's for Snowfur to clamp her jaws on when the pains come. Leopardfoot remembers her painful kitting, wishing she had also had a stick. :Leopardfoot also helps takes care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed, since Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur is expecting kits, even before Bluefur realizes it herself, asking when Bluefur would be moving into the nursery. :Moons later, Bluestar thinks about how she used to play with Snowfur and Leopardfoot when they were all apprentices together. It is mentioned that Leopardfoot had passed away and joined StarClan; however, the reasons are unknown. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Her mate, Pinestar, announces to ThunderClan that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a kittypet. Leopardfoot asks him how he could leave, when two of their kits are sick. Their other son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Pinestar says good bye to his mate and kits, telling Tigerkit he will be a great warrior. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because Spottedleaf is her sister. *She was mistakenly described as a mottled she-cat in Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 281 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Pinestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 216 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected Starclan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected Starclan member Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected Starclan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Sorreltail: :Sandstorm: Great-Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Hollyleaf: Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters